xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugao Uzuki (Killer Bees Infinite Tsukuyomi)
Killer B falls victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi after surviving the tailed beast extraction. Inside his dream, B, Yugito Nii, and their respective tailed beasts, Matatabi and Gyūki in chibi forms plot to infiltrate Sunagakure to rescue Gaara and his tailed beast Shukaku. However, upon entering the cell where they were being held, they are confronted by a gigantic version of Karasu. While Gyūki restrained the puppet, B freed Gaara and explained that they had a mission that only a jinchūriki could undertake and passed on the details to Gaara via a fist-bump. Rendezvousing with Yugito and Matatabi who had gone to retrieve Gaara's sand gourd, the two Kumo-nin part ways to find the other jinchūriki. B and Gaara head to Konohagakure to find Naruto Uzumaki and Kurama who have been locked up in the mouth of Tsunade's bust on the Hokage Rock. Causing a ruckus to be released despite being told to be quiet, ramen is soon delivered to him, revealing his true intentions. The guards are knocked out before Naruto can retrieve his meal, however, and B is able to break open the cell using Lariat in his Version 1 state. Before they can escape, a fail-safe is activated and they are sucked into the statue and detained underground by Tsunade, Shizune, and an Anbu detail. While B is besotted by Tsunade's figure, the Hokage decides to settle things by gambling as opposed to having three jinchūriki rampaging through the village. Asking to check the dice, Gaara has Shukaku transform into a replica of them to throw the game in the favour, though Shukaku is not able to hold the form for too long after Tsunade's vigorously shakes the dice. Gyūki takes the opportunity to blow a dust cloud of ink covering their escape. Tsunade sends Yamato, Yūgao Uzuki, and a team of Anbu after them and inform them that they seem to be heading towards Takigakure. As they travel, they discuss the impending threat of Akatsuki only to be stopped by Naruto, who spots a ramen shop. They are soon cornered by the Konoha team and a battle ensues between the two parties, forcing the Konoha-nin to retreat. As they recover, the jinchūriki arrive on the outskirts of Takigakure and are confronted by Itachi Uchiha, Sasori and Deidara of Akatsuki and another battle ensues. Image 180320 184320.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-416 27387548368 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-415 27387548438 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-414 41260719301 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-413 27387548538 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-412 27387548568 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-411 27387548608 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-410 27387548658 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-409 27387548798 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-408 41260720111 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-407 41260720311 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-406 27387548998 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-396 27387549488 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-395 40546693004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-394 27387549588 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-388 40546693654 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-387 40546693844 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-386 40546693904 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-385 40546693974 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-384 27387550088 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-383 40546694134 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-382 27387550158 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-381 27387550178 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-373 40546695034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-372 40546695094 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-371 40546695474 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-370 40546695554 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-369 26389108527 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-368 40546695664 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-367 40546695754 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-366 26389108777 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-365 40546695854 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-364 40546695934 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-363 26389109037 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-362 26389109157 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-361 26389109307 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-360 40546696324 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-359 40546696354 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-358 40546696484 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-350 40546697104 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-348 40546697394 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-346 40546697504 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-344 40546697694 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-343 40546697754 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-342 40546698094 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-341 40546698204 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-302 40546701594 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-301 40546701794 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-300 40546701954 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-299 40546710874 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-298 40546702254 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-297 40546702414 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Special Forces Category:Healing Powers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Disguise Category:Trackers Category:Armor Users Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artist Category:Anbu Black Ops Category:Woman Category:Infinite Tsukuyomi Category:Kunoichi Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery